Fallen Star
by cooloutsides
Summary: Rachel Berry is a star. Or was. Someone's out to kill her, and Quinn doesn't know how to cope.  /Never finished this, lost inspiration, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.~ 'Slow Me Down'

It was a typical mid August night for Quinn Fabray. All summer, she had been staying up throwing herself Harry Potter Marathons, and tonight was no different. The house phone rang, and it was a pleasant surprise. Ever since Russel moved out, the Fabray household barely ever got phone calls. Quinn popped a few more kernels into her mouth, pausing the movie and hurrying to the phone. Answering it on the fourth ring, Quinn answered the phone. Before she could muster a formal greeting, she was greeted by Hiram Berry's husky but pleasant voice.

"Hello, is Miss Fabray here?"  
>"Yes...this is Quinn speaking. Mr. Berry, is that you?" Quinn asked timidly. She had been rather shy around men ever since Puck knocked her up.<br>"Yes, well, I have some, um, uh, news for you." he said, fumbling over his words.  
>"It's about Rachel, um, obviously. She's in the hospital, and well, we read her text messages. She was asking for you."<br>Hiram said nervously into the receiver.

A flood of emotion washed over Quinn, a million thoughts racing through her mind.  
>Why was Rachel in the hospital? Was she okay? Why did she ask for her of all people. Even though Quinn was interrogating herself brutally, she mustered an 'I'll be there ASAP' before hanging up.<p>

Judy Fabray was a hardcore alcoholic, so waking her from her rest didn't seem like a good idea. Instead, Quinn wrote her a polite note, before heading out to the hospital.

Rachel Berry was a well kept girl, every time Quinn had seen her, she looked neat and organized. While lying in a sea of white cotton, Rachel looked severely disheveled. Her chocolate brown locks were strewn across the pillow, in knots and matted in several places. What shocked Quinn the most was the line of evil black stitches, barely holding together a deep slice across Rachel's throat. Quinn couldn't see the rest of the damage done to Rachel's body, but then again, she didn't really want to.  
>Rachel was quiet, deathly silent for probably one of the first times in her life. It made Quinn feel rather uncomfortable, than at ease. Rachel had this blank expression on her face, it was almost peaceful. But Quinn couldn't look at her body and just pretend that the girl was sleeping.<p>

"Life support. Fucking life support! I swear if I catch wind of whoever did this to my baby girl I will wring their necks." Leroy Berry said, storming into the room. Quinn had only seen a mad black man once, and that was when Mercedes' father had found out that her father kicked her out. But Leroy Berry gave it a whole new name. He was livid. Quinn's heart went out to him, she understood the tether that held a parent and their daughter together. A somber pang felt in her chest.

"Quinn, Rachel's in a Coma right now, well if that wasn't obvious. She's erm on Life support too...again obvious. Well if you want to talk to her, we'll leave." Hiram said, sputtering nervously while following his husband out into the nearly empty hallway.

'Talk to her?' Quinn thought. Was that some kind of sick joke? Because it wasn't funny. It wasn't as if Rachel was going to reply. She was basically dead. Somebody had killed Rachel. No not killed, murdered.

Quinn walked over to Rachel's bed, leaning over and examining her. She was so beautiful, even if she was 75% dead. A wave of warmth rushed over Quinn, and her emotions got the best of her. Next thing she knew, her lips were on top of Rachel's. Quinn was kissing her helplessly, as if she could transfer some of her life into Rachel. For a moment, it was as if Rachel had been kissing back. Rachel's eyelid's fluttered briefly after Quinn retreated, but then she fell back into her rest.  
>Quinn's eyes were like big green dinner plates a top her pretty little face. She kind of resembled Dobby, if you thought about it. She couldn't fathom what she had just done. It frightened her to no end. Quinn knew she was in love with Rachel. Nearly everyone knew, she was the worst secret keeper in the world. Even Rachel knew, and that's what made it worse. Fighting back regretful tears, Quinn ran out of the hospital room, and all the way to her car.<p>

As soon as Quinn got into her car, she was shaking with tears. Gasping for breath, she leaned her head against the steering wheel, hopelessly sobbing. Tidbits of memories flickered in her mind like stars against a moonless night. Rachel was just _fine _the last time Quinn had seen her. Quinn spotted her up at the lake a few weeks ago. Rachel had seemed her usual self. So had Finn. Quinn was seething on the inside though. Rachel should have been at the lake with _her_, not frankenteen. But in Quinn's world, life didn't work out in her favor. It never did. It did a fabulous job of reminding her constantly too.

Who had done this to Rachel though? Of all people, Rachel didn't deserve this. Quinn did. Rachel was nice to people, constantly. Even if they tried to cut her down, she was so overwhelmingly nice and _forgiving._ Maybe that's why Quinn thought she was so damn beautiful. Quinn had a lot of skeletons in her closet, and she knew that. She wasn't the perfect girl she seemed to be. She was so broken beyond repair on the inside it was rather hopeless. But all Quinn could think about was Rachel. _Beautiful_ Rachel. _Smart _Rachel. _Talented _Rachel. _Perfect _Rachel. But this was typical for Quinn. Ever since she gave birth to Beth, the only person on her mind was Rachel. Quinn knew she wasn't straight. Quinn knew that she didn't like Sam. Or Finn. Or Puck. But they were just her gay beards. Now that Finn left her for _Rachel, _and Rachel had so kindly accepted, Quinn's life was 10 times harder than it ever had been. It's hard watching the one you love go after someone else so willingly. It's super hard keeping her secret, but only a select few have been realizing that she's been slipping through the cracks.

After Quinn got a grip of herself, she realized she saw shadows outside her car. No, not shadows, a shadow. Who the hell was lurking around a hospital parking lot at midnight? Luckily, Quinn conveniently kept a pocketknife tucked away in her Vera Bradley tote. She grabbed it quickly, along with her cellphone and crept out of the car stealthily. Making as little noise as remotely possible, she looked around the car, holding her breath. It was only Santana. It was Rather sketchy that Santana was pacing behind her car but, it didn't make a difference.

"Santana." Quinn said breathily.  
>Santana whipped around quickly, as if she didn't realize Quinn's presence. She was dressed in an oversized 'Dance!' Sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her dark hair was in a messy bun a top her head, and her makeup was everywhere.<br>'Looks like someone was having a little fun with Brit.' Quinn sniggered quietly to herself.  
>No. That was extremely wrong and depraved of her to think of two of her best friends in such a ...naughty way. It was none of her business, but it was just extremely obvious.<br>Santana was staring at Quinn with her usual snarky stare. Maybe it was the wrong time for Quinn to be daydreaming about her best friends. Actually, it was always the wrong time to to do that. Quinn nudged around a few stray pieces of gravel with her shoe, and sighed.  
>"Why are you stalking me, outside of my car, in the middle of the night." Quinn asked exasperatedly. It was bad enough that Rachel was basically <em>dead <em>and Santana had came out of her way just to make Quinn feel even worse.  
>"I'm not stalking you Q. If you just give me a second to explain, hopefully you'll-"<br>"Just cut to the fucking chase San."  
>"Alright geez, cool it blondie. I...I hope you realize that Berry's not there on accident. Rumour has it that she attempted suicide. But...It's not like that."<br>"Of course it's not like that! If Rachel wanted to take her life, she wouldn't have slit her fucking throat!"  
>'Wait a second...' Quinn thought quietly to herself, her perfectly arched eyebrow raised in suspicion. How did Santana, of <em>all<em> people, suddenly know so much about Rachel? Santana hated Rachel with a burning passion. Everybody knew that. It was obvious. Since when did Santana 'Lima Heights' Lopez listen to silly rumours spread about notoriously by Mercedes and Kurt. Britt had supposedly made Santana a better person. Quinn couldn't deny the change in personality, even if it was slightly brief.

Quinn was two slight movements from slapping Santana, because Quinn just _knew_ she had hurt Rachel. Santana didn't work on motive, Santana did it for pleasure. Hazing was her specialty. But _this wasn't hazing._ It looked like attempted manslaughter. But Quinn's conscience got a hold of her mind just in time. What if Santana was still armed? Santana wasn't stupid, she could _easily _make it look like an accident. Quinn thought better of her instincts. Instead, she quietly dismissed herself and drove home.

Quinn Fabray had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the Author: Hey guys! I'm super glad that so many of you liked the first chapter! :3 I'm really sorry that it's on the rather short end, I didn't expect it to go so far so fast!  
>The next chapter is going to focus on Rachel. I wasn't really planning on focusing on her much at all, but I kind of think this will help a bit. I'm also totally dropping all the 'Lucy Q Fabray' nonsense. I just thought it was a very poorly written storyline, and I'm writing mini-Quinn as she should be-flawless.<br>So I hope you enjoy it!  
>Rock on.~<p>

Chapter 2~ Bring Me To Life

Rachel was deep under, secluded from the rest of the world. She wasn't entirely sure if she was alive or not, it was hard to tell, because her life was kind of flashing before her eyes. Flickers of distant memories became suddenly vivid in her mind, as if it were one big movie.

6th Grade. All the other girls in her grade had boyfriends. Except for Rachel Berry. And Quinn Fabray. Boys did actually like Rachel back then, they even asked her out. But Rachel thoroughly explained that she doesn't have time for a 'premature relationship,' and that her musical theater career came first. Boys thought she was weird, and pretty much ignored her until high school. But then Rachel met Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Quinn was a quiet girl, who loved to read and write poetry, Rachel rarely ever seen her with friends, Santana Lopez always bullied her, calling her 'Gay.' But to Rachel, Quinn seemed as one of the straightest people she would ever meet. She was kind of like a tomboyish barbie doll. In Rachel's eyes, she was perfect in every single way possible.

But then it hit Rachel. It hit Rachel like a meteor crashing down to earth. Rachel liked Quinn. Quinn Fabray was Rachel's very first crush. But wait a second-Since when did Miss Rachel Berry like girls? It was a distant feeling, Rachel always had thought boys were kind of gross, but it didn't mean she liked girls. Rachel had always thought of herself as indifferent when it came to romance. She didn't need it. But after meeting Quinn, she needed it more than she needed a nose job.

Freshman Year.  
>Rachel was a timid little girl on her first day. She barely knew anyone, McKinley was much bigger than Bellville. But the Rachel instantly spotted someone she almost recognized. The girl she had been secretly admiring since she was 12. Quinn Fabray.<br>"What are you staring at,Berry?" Quinn asked haughtily. Rachel couldn't say that she wasn't taken back. When had Quinn been this rude? To top it off, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were flanking Quinn's sides. Didn't Quinn silently hate Santana, for all the hell she put her through in middle school? What was going on?  
>"S-sorry. Nothing. I was just looking for someone familiar. That's all." Rachel said quietly. She was heartbroken on the inside. The girl she loved had suddenly turned into a bitch over a mere 2 months. What happened to the quiet girl, the one Rachel had briefly talked to at 8th grade graduation? Why did she turn into the snarky head cheerleader bitch Rachel had always feared?<p>

Junior Year.  
>After Quinn put her through hell for nearly 2 years, Rachel could almost consider her a friend. Almost. Just as soon as Rachel thought Quinn was opening herself up and letting Rachel inside, her guard came back up and she shut Rachel out entirely. It was like riding a roller coaster, that went down more than it went up. Yet, Rachel stuck around. Rachel's crush on Quinn seemed to fade away somewhere during the middle of sophomore year. Yes, Rachel did still have feelings for Quinn. Yes, she was still sexually attracted to her. But it was deep down. Way deep down.<p>

Today.  
>Today was a blur. Rachel could barely remember any of it. All she could remember was sneaking into the bar with...Who did she sneak into the bar with? She couldn't remember. But they totally got trashed, and then brought her back into an Alley and...What happened next? Rachel was usually a stickler for details, but her mind was obviously very lax today. Oh yes, then she was running as fast as her petite little legs would take her. But then someone jumped out of the shadows, she screamed and texted someone...asking for Quinn. But she surely hadn't texted Quinn, because Quinn could've saved her. Quinn would've in a heartbeat. Deep down, Rachel knew that in her heart. But then, everything faded to black like an old Casablanca movie.<p>

Then Rachel came to her dreamland. Where was her dreamland exactly? New York City during the winter holiday season. At night, the holiday lights lit up the town alone. Then Quinn appeared out of nowhere. Usually, during Rachel's dreams, she was alone, performing on Broadway in front of hundreds. Not even Finn appeared. Quinn had this peculiar expression on her face. It was raw, helpless, and vulnerable, which is a side Quinn usually kept under lock and key. Then Quinn pressed Rachel gently against the wall, under the mistletoe and kissed her deeply, as if she were trying to tell Rachel a story, mouth to mouth. But as soon as it had come, it left. Then Quinn ran away, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>After Quinn had kiss her in her daydream- was it day or night now? Rachel wasn't really sure. Anyways, she felt a bit of life come back to her body, as if she were Tom Riddle, emerging from her memories and taking Quinn's soul. She could finally hear the voices around her, she heard her fathers, and a few doctors.<br>"I think she's waking up a bit." Said an unfamiliar voice.  
>"That's great!" exclaimed both of her fathers in unison.<br>Rachel could make out the footsteps walking closer to her, and felt the hot breath of her father's getting closer to her face.  
>"Rachie, Baby can you hear us?" whispered her dad hopefully.<br>Rachel wanted to open her eyes, to nod, to _speak. _She tried earnestly to no avail. It's as if her mouth and eyes were glued shut. As if someone was holding her head under a black sea, not wanting her to see light again.  
>"She stirred! Did you see that Leroy? Her mouth twitched! She can hear us!" exclaimed Hiram happily.<br>Rachel didn't remember herself moving, she thought she was as still as a board. Maybe when she was trying to talk, her lips quirked. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Her fathers had told her that Quinn had stopped by.  
>"<em>Maybe, <em>just _maybe _Quinn had actually _kissed _me." Rachel thought to herself. But the thought of Quinn kissing her was just a dream, just an average cup of hope. Quinn had gotten _pregnant _for god's sake. There was no doubts about her sexuality. Plus, Rachel was with _Finn. _Of all people, Rachel should have expected Finn's lips tenderly pressing to her own. Not Quinn's. Just because their names sounded similar, didn't mean they were to be mixed up.

Wait a second- Rachel's father's didn't mention anything about Finn stopping by. Or anyone else for that matter. Only Quinn. Why Quinn, of all people? She had expected Quinn to be one of the last of her visitors. Rachel expected Finn, Mr. Schue, and Kurt to be some of the first to stop by. But Quinn had been the first and last. What was her motive, to check on someone she barely ever says more than two words to?

* * *

><p>It was silent for a while, everyone must have left so Rachel could have her rest. She felt lonely, and didn't have enough energy to sleep or daydream. She wanted Quinn here, so she could hear her <em>sexy <em>husky voice. All those feelings Rachel had suppressed were suddenly resurfacing. Quinn suddenly had a tether on Rachel again, and Rachel didn't even mind. All she could think about was Miss Quinn Fabray and her beautiful hazel eyes. Finn Who?

Rachel lay in bed for hours, appreciating the comfortable silence. It gave her ample time to daydream about Quinn. Rachel hadn't taken the time to appreciate her looks in a while, to be honest.  
>Suddenly, a pair of footsteps and what seemed to be a cart entered her room.<br>"Good morning Miss Berry. You're going to eat breakfast now, okay?"  
>Rachel could smell warm cinnamon oatmeal and fresh orange juice. Too bad she couldn't actually see it with her own two eyes. Her bed rose her to a sitting position, and she felt the growing warmth of the metal spoon and hot oatmeal touch her lips. Rachel parted them ever so slightly, and swallowed.<br>Rachel was being _fed. _As if she were a helpless baby. For crying out loud, she was 17 years old! It hurt, to know that someone so unworthy had taken away some of her most basic life skills. Salty tears fell on her cheeks as the cart left the room.  
>And once again, there was silence.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter, It was difficult to write. This chapter might be a bit confusing at first, I hope not though.  
>Oh, two things btw.<br>1. This story takes place the summer before senior year, so prior to the Purple Piano Project but post New York.  
>2. If and when I make this go to senior year, I'm cutting out the Skank thing and Quinn wanting to get Beth back story lines. I just don't like them and they wouldn't help my story.<br>So I hope you like it, and Rock on.~

Chapter 3.~ 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'

Quinn had spent all night processing things in her brain, until she subsequently passed out.  
>Why had Santana tried to kill Rachel?<br>What could she do to possibly avenge Rachel?  
>Why had she even kissed Rachel?<br>And most importantly, _Why Rachel._

* * *

><p>The next morning, around 11 am, Quinn headed back over to the hospital. She put on a white sundress, to lighten the mood. It would be rather masochistic to show up in all black while her...erm <em>friend<em>, was in a deep coma.  
>Quinn was greeted by Leroy Berry this time, he looked calmer than earlier, which was a good thing.<br>"Good morning Mr. Berry. Has she made any progress?"  
>"Morning Quinn. After you left. the doctor noted that Rachel can actually hear now. She can't actually respond, but she flutters a bit. You can talk to her for a bit, I have to pick up my husband anyways."<br>Quinn politely thanked Mr. Berry as he left, and shut the door behind her. She pulled up a chair next to Rachel's bedside, and sat down. Rachel still managed to look peaceful, even though Quinn was silently falling apart.  
>"Rachel, can you hear me?" Quinn asked tentatively.<br>Rachel shifted in her slumber slightly.  
>This was a bit overwhelming for Quinn, it was like talking to the dead almost. But she couldn't let Rachel's fathers down. But most importantly, she needed Rachel to <em>wake up.<em>  
>"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, so...Gosh this is hard," Quinn said, fumbling over her words. "Rachel, I don't know who did this to you, or why. But I <em>promise you<em>, that I'll do anything I possibly can to make sure they land in jail. No not jail, _prison._ I miss you, even though I thought that you talked too much, I miss it. I miss your voice, your smile. I miss you. Just please, please come back to me. Wake up Rachel..I-I need you. I l-love you Rachel, I always have and I always will."  
>Quinn said, tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision. If only she could give her life to Rachel. She'd do anything, absolutely <em>anything<em> , to save Rachel.

Suddenly, she heard slightly strangled moans, coming from the back of someone's throat. They weren't hers, Quinn's voice wasn't that high.  
><em>It was Rachel.<em>

Quinn jumped to her feet in an instant, her tears stopping abruptly. If Rachel was waking up, she didn't want to welcome her back by bawling her eyes out. Rachel kept struggling for a bit, until her big, brown eyes popped open, staring at Quinn imploringly. Quinn stared back, at a loss of words. Finally,she cleared her throat, her hazel eyes boring into Rachel's brown ones.  
>"Rachel." She said, breathing.<br>"K-kiss me. Kiss me again." Rachel demanded.  
>How had she known that Quinn kissed her? She had been out cold! Quinn leaned over quickly, her lips crashing with Rachel's. The two girls kissed each other with such want and <em>lust<em> for each other. Rachel's hands were entwined in Quinn's hair, and Quinn was softly cupping Rachel's face with her own. When they ran out of breath, they stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.  
>"I should..um tell someone that you woke up." Quinn said, not bothering to wipe off the oafish grin off of her face.<p>

* * *

><p>The Berry's had gotten the news crew to do a special report on Rachel's miraculous recovery, and how Quinn helped her through it. Rachel was ecstatic, it was one of her big breaks into fame. Quinn, on the other hand was scared out of her mind. What was Rachel going to tell the world? Quinn Fabray, her great, <em>"straight"<em> , friend had given her the kiss of life? As cute as that may sound, Quinn wasn't up to being outed to the entire world.

Luckily, the entire report went fabulous, and it cooled Quinn's jitters entirely. Quinn looked down at Rachel, and offered her a shy smile. The brunette returned it with a broad grin.  
>"Thank you." She murmured ever so softly.<br>"Not a problem dear. I'll be out to get some water, want anything?" Quinn asked.  
>Rachel shook her head, and Quinn kissed her cheek softly before heading out. <em>Dammit, <em>why in the world was Rachel Berry so god damn _cute?  
><em>Quinn was secretly hoping that Rachel knew how Quinn felt about her, and not thinking that Quinn was being so nice to her just because she pitied her. Because yes, Quinn pitied Rachel, but she also _was in love with her._

Quinn was caught up in her silly school girl day dreams when she ran into something, no not something, _someone, _large and strong. No one other than Finn Hudson. Hot rage coursed Quinn's veins as she looked at Finn's expression, as if nothing was wrong.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" Quinn demanded.<br>"What do you mean where have I been?"  
>"Your <em>girlfriend<em>'s been in the hospital for over _12 hours_ and you're just showing up _NOW?"  
>"<em>I don't see how it concerns you..."  
>"OBVIOUSLY IT DOES, BECAUSE I'VE BEEN HERE FOR RACHEL WHEN YOU HAVEN'T!"<br>And with that, Quinn slapped Finn Hudson across the face. Hard. How she reached his face, was a wonder, considering that he was 6'3" and she was a mere 5'6". Quinn hadn't realized how loud she was being, until she looked around at everyone staring at the scene she had unintentionally made. Finn just stood there, looking like the complete idiot that he was.

"What the hell was that for?" Finn asked, as if he were utterly confused by Quinn's outrage.  
>"For being a poor excuse of a boyfriend. Once again."<br>"What's that supposed to mean? I gave you the world and you kicked me to the curb!"  
>"Finn, this is about <em>Rachel, <em>not _me._ You're relaxing at home or wherever the hell you were, when your girlfriend got nearly murdered by Santana!" Quinn blurted out. Oh no. This wasn't good. Finn's face contorted into sheer horror, as if he couldn't believe a word she had just said. Quinn didn't mean to tell on Santana. Not yet. Not with insufficient evidence at least.  
>"Quinn-"<br>Quinn strutted away, into the little community kitchen they kept in the hallways for convenience. She poured herself a cold glass of water, and savoring the taste of it. She probably hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday at 7 pm. Finn had given her a massive migraine, so she decided to pop two advil, to numb the pain and make everything tolerable for a bit. Quinn had _seriously_ screwed everything up. Finn was going to tell, then Rachel would have a meltdown, Quinn would be thoroughly interrogated, and then Santana, Quinn's best friend, would be thrown into the slammer and never see sunlight again. All thanks to little Miss Fabray. _Great.  
><em>The worst part of it all was that Quinn couldn't even lie about it, she had ample witnesses.

Why hadn't Santana tried to kill her instead?

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Rachel was released from the hospital, but she still had to go to physical therapy <em>and<em> a psychiatrist. Finn didn't hesitate when it came to turning Santana in. Quinn thought of it as petty revenge, but she still beat herself up for letting such a crucial secret just _slip._ What next? She was just going to accidentally out herself to someone?

Rachel hadn't spoken to Quinn about the kiss, but the brunette seemed to appreciate Quinn's new found fondness of her. It made Quinn question if Rachel really knew her true feelings or not. _What if they were mutual?_ That was an extremely fat chance, considering Rachel and Finn hadn't split...yet. It seemed as if Rachel had totally and completely ignored that Finn came to visit her nearly the day after her "accident."

The biggest surprise of all, Santana's case was _dropped._ She was found not guilty due to insufficient evidence. No weapons, and plus she had an alibi. Santana had been with Brittany nearly every day of the entire summer. It was just that Santana had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it wasn't the time for her to speak in code to Quinn. Yet, she still _forgave _Quinn. Quinn normally would have fell for her right then and there, but Santana was far from her type.  
>Santana had been framed. Big time. It also made Quinn wonder why in the world Rachel hadn't <em>denied<em> it in the first place.  
>Santana had been the one Rachel had texted asking- no not asking, <em>begging<em>, for Quinn.

Quinn was happy that Santana was proven innocent, and Rachel was getting better each and every day. But that still meant that the person who had hurt Rachel was still out there, getting away scotch-free. It troubled Quinn every night in her dreams. It was almost as if she were there, witnessing Rachel getting abused like she was trash.  
>Rachel had been battered, slit across the throat, beaten, and nearly raped, before some left her in that alley way that night. Santana had showed up about 5 minutes later, and Rachel had been out cold. Santana was extremely nervous, she didn't want to be blamed for the damage done. So she panicked and called 911 anonymously. Then she followed Quinn to the hospital, hoping to explain. Santana made sure to tell Quinn the whole story after her name was cleared.<br>The only downside of it all was, Santana wasn't quick enough to catch the culprit.

After kissing Rachel, Quinn's _dream girl_, Quinn felt nearly _compelled_ to find out who did this to Rachel. As if it were her duty.

"Fuck the police." Quinn thought to herself.

Quinn Fabray's plan may have ultimately failed, but Quinn was on a _mission._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I'm totally realizing how freaking short these chapters are :[ Which is a total disappointment, but you guys seem to enjoy it, right?  
>I'll probably have tons of chapters then, since they're so short.<br>Alright, enjoy this next bit.  
>Rock on.~<p>

Chapter 4.~ 'Suggestions'

Quinn's phone chimed, indicating that she had a new text message. Assuming it was probably only San or Britt, she ignored it for a bit. She was too busy experimenting with her new shorter hairdo. But then it chimed again. And Quinn ignored it, again. After the third time of her phone's persistent chiming, Quinn huffed and picked it up.

'3 new text message from : Rachel Berry." Her phone screen read.  
>Rachel had barely talked to Quinn ever since they had kissed. It made Quinn's life even more awkward than it had been before. What if Rachel was toying around with Quinn's heart and emotions? No. Rachel wasn't that kind of girl. She was more caring and compassionate to do that. Especially since Finn had done that to her not too long ago.<br>_"Ugh, Finn's getting on my nerves."_  
><em>"Plz help."<em>  
><em>"Can you come over here asap?<em>"  
>Since when did Rachel ask for Quinn's help?<p>

Not wanting to keep the Diva waiting any longer, Quinn replied quickly.  
>"<strong>B there in a bit."<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn rung the doorbell to the Berry residence nervously. What could Quinn possibly do to help?<br>Rachel answered the door clumsily, limping and holding on to the wall for dear life. Quinn should've known that Rachel was refusing to use her crutches-they showed a sign of "weakness."

"You really should be using your crutches dear."  
>"I'm fine, honestly." Rachel murmured.<p>

Quinn was expected to be welcomed inside, but instead Rachel had came outside to her. The small brunette was dressed in an over sized 'Wicked' sweatshirt, and a pair of tight yoga pants that made her small legs look _spectacular. _Rachel hobbled over to the rickety porch swing, and sat down, beckoning Quinn to join her. Of course, Quinn did as she was told.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked the brunette, who's bottom lip was trembling adorably.

"It's Finn, well obviously. He, He wants to have sex with me. Like, right now. And I told him no. And he keeps on asking me "Why not?" and grilling me and...I don't know."

Quinn could slap Finn across the face 5 more times. Rachel was nearly falling apart, inside and out, and he wanted to have sex with her? It was extremely selfish of him. Quinn didn't even realize Rachel was nervously calling her name, or that she was gripping the sides so hard, her knuckles were white.

"Sorry. It just, pissed me off. A lot," Quinn started, shaking her head. "But, you love him right? Like he should respect your opinion and all but you were saying it like you don't want to...ever."

What surprised Quinn was the deep sigh Rachel let out, and she was muttering to herself, as if she was extremely troubled. It caused Quinn to start panicking. What if she had struck a nerve. Did she say something wrong? She really didn't mean to, she was just _curious._

Well, I guess they say curiosity killed the car for a _reason._

"Quinn, can't you _see?_ Yes, I do love Finn. Like a _brother._ I don't want to have sex with him, or be with him for that matter. I'm in love with _you_, Quinn Fabray. I've been in love with you since I was 12. And I was just starting to believe that..maybe you love me back." Rachel said in nearly a whisper.

The word _love_ hit Quinn like a ton of bricks. _Rachel Berry was in love with her?_ Quinn had to pinch herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Quinn had been secretly dreaming of this day since freshman year. 3 years of _longing_ for a girl who already felt the same way.  
>Quinn just sat there, stiff as a board, her bright hazel eyes fixated on Rachel and her overwhelming <em>beauty.<em> Quinn saw past the stitches, the bruises, the cuts and the scars. She saw pure perfection in Rachel. Nothing more, nothing less.

Rachel leaned in, and pressed her full lips to Quinn's smaller ones, expressing all the pent up passion to Quinn. Their lips played a saucy tango against each other, and quite frankly, they didn't give a _damn _who saw.

"I." kiss. "Love." You." kiss. "Please." kiss. "Love." "Me." kiss. "Back." Rachel said, ending her sentence with a even deeper kiss. Quinn greedily accepted every kiss Rachel offered, returning it with an equal amount of love and passion.  
>Rachel's hands were entwined in Quinn's golden mane, and Quinn's hands rested on Rachel's hips as she lay the smaller girl down beneath her, settling atop her softly. She didn't want to cause the girl pain, only pleasure. The swing was rocking wildly, it was as if they were on a boat. Things were getting heated between the two, only to be interrupted.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" Finn asked, his usually calm voice dripping with raw anger.

Quinn shot off of Rachel in a flash, both girl's sitting up, posture rigid. Rachel bit her lip nervously, avoiding Finn's black eyes. Quinn on the other hand, looked Finn directly in the eyes, her hazel eyes boring into his , her perfect eyebrow arching defiantly.

"You know Finn, it's extremely rude to interrupt people when they're in the middle of something." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Why were your filthy lips all over my girlfriend's?" Finn asked coldly.

Woah. _Woah._ Filthy? Quinn was probably one of the cleanest people Finn would ever meet. Sure, she had cheated twice. It didn't make her filthy though. Those relationships didn't even really count, she was in love with Rachel the entire time. Every time. Quinn couldn't deny that Finn had struck a nerve. Instead of hurting, it burned. Finn Hudson would have _hell to pay. _

Quinn was on her feet, standing in front of Finn in a flash.  
>"What. Did. You. Say." Quinn said through her teeth, her bright hazel eyes turning dark with rage.<p>

"I think you heard me rather clearly."

Was Finn Hudson actually _Defying _Quinn Fabray?  
>No, that's not how the game worked.<br>Quinn always won.

"Well Finn, looks like it's your lucky day." Quinn said, the venom dripping from her voice. "I think your girlfriend, has something to tell you. But if she's incapable of doing so, I'll be more than glad."

Finn just stood there, his normal face of confusion plastered on. He looked from Rachel to Quinn multiple times, before settling on Rachel. Rachel's head was between her knees, as if she were about to throw up. Rachel was as pale as a ghost. Quinn suddenly felt a pang of regret. She hadn't meant to hurt Rachel. She just thought Finn deserved the truth. She didn't want for Rachel to have feelings for her, but then be with Finn. Quinn wanted Rachel to herself. And if that meant Rachel having to choose, that's what it was going to be.

"Rachel?" Finn asked reluctantly. He sounded small, and distant.

Rachel heaved a big sigh, fighting back tears. Quinn felt sorry for her. Rachel's life was _hard._ She had been put through hell and back in only a month. Maybe it wasn't the right time for this. Maybe Quinn could act like nothing had ever happened, no kiss, no drama, no hospital, _nothing. _Maybe everything would be simpler, if she shut out reality and let her head reside in the clouds. But surely, Rachel wouldn't allow that.

"Finn...I'm breaking up with you." Rachel said finally. Her voice didn't falter. It was even. Calm. Sure.

Finn was dumbstruck, as if Rachel had just told him that she were a serial killer or something. As if he didn't see it coming sooner or later. He could be so _ignorant_ sometimes.

"Why?" he asked at last.

"Because. I don't love you. I'm in love with...her." Rachel said, pointing over to Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help but blush, and try to hide behind her playfully tousled bangs. It reminded her of her favourite tv show, Skins. It was like when Emily Fitch was at the Love Ball, and told her sister that she was in love with Naomi. It was incredibly adorable.

If looks could _kill_, Quinn Fabray was dead 100 times. Finn's eyes were as cool as still, piercing Quinn. As a reflex, she looked away, focusing her attention on Rachel instead.  
>The silence hung over the trio uncomfortably. Each person waiting for the others to break the silence. It never came. Instead, Finn angrily punched the banister and left.<p>

Quinn and Rachel stood gaping at each other for a little longer. Surprisingly, it was Rachel to break the silence.

"Do you wanna come inside?"

* * *

><p>Rachel's house was gorgeous in the inside, very well kept and very, broadway. Framed playbills lined the rich tan walls. Quinn smiled, it felt more like a home than her own did.<br>Her and Rachel drank tea, and flipped through channels aimlessly. The silence was comfortable, and peaceful. Plus, both girls were utterly speechless.

"Would you like to see my room?" Rachel asked quietly.  
>Quinn nodded, and the smaller girl grabbed her hand gently, climbing the steps slowly, leading her to the first door on the left.<p>

Rachel's room was a pastel pink, covered in gold star decals, pictures, plaques, and ribbons. Her large trophy case nearly took up the far wall. In the corner, Rachel's ful sized bed was garnished with a floral duvet.

"It's lovely, just like you." Quinn murmured softly, still looking around. Her hazel eyes scanned the room, until she landed on something she'd never expect to see in Rachel Berry's possession.

_Was that a stack of playboys?_

Rachel followed Quinn's gaze, her chocolate eyes before letting out a weak whimper. Quinn made her way over to the stack, sitting on the floor beside them. They couldn't possibly be her father's, they were two gay men. And they hadn't allowed Finn to come into Rachel's room. So the only way Rachel could have possibly gotten her hands on them was with her own money.

"Tsk tisk. Rachel, you naughty little girl." Quinn said teasingly, her voice dripping with lust. She flipped open a magazine, skimming the pages.  
>"Do you think that they're..sexy?" Quinn asked.<p>

Rachel nodded her head tentatively, staring down at her feet.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, come here, sit on my lap." Quinn beckoned. Rachel strode across the room and sat on Quinn's lap gently. Quinn stroked the smaller girl's chocolate locks, inhaling deeply. Rachel smelled of strawberries. Quinn licked her lips subconsciously, and resumed teasing Rachel playfully.

"Would you like it if...I dressed up like these girls?" Quinn asked mischievously.

Rachel whipped around, staring Quinn in the eyes. Her brown eyes turned darker, deep with passion and lust. She quickly kissed Quinn , deeply, moaning into the kiss softly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose. Maybe I'll dress up for you one day. Just, not today."

"Then give me something else..." Rachel trailed off, tracing Quinn's jaw with her lips, then her neck, then planting butterfly kisses on her collarbone.

_Was Rachel getting...horny for Quinn?_

Rachel stood up abruptly, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her to her feet as well. She pushed the blonde to the bed aggressively, straddling her hips, then crashing their lips forcefully together. The blonde kissed back eagerly, their lips parting and their tongues intertwining. Rachel let out a low groan, her small hand resting on Quinn's breast. Quinn gasped softly, arching her hips into Rachel's.

The two girl's kept kissing and groping each other until they were only in their bras and underwear. Somehow, Quinn had ended up on top of Rachel. The blonde's eyes were like two black holes, deep and alluring. Rachel's skin was flushed, her brown hair a mess. The brunette broke the kiss, staring into Quinn's deep eyes.

"How...How do we..How are we going to..you know." Rachel stuttered, blushing furiously.

Quinn giggled, kissing Rachel's forehead gently.

"How is it possible that you seduced me, then have the nerve to ask me how to have sex with you?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...I'm..I'm still, I'm still a virgin."

"I figured. Just...do what you'd do to yourself. But on me though." Quinn murmured. It was such an awkward thing to explain while on the verge of having sex. "You do...touch yourself while looking at your magazines, am I right?"

Rachel merely nodded. Quinn could only imagine how awkward it must be for her. Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead, then her nose, then pecked her lips softly.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence. When Rachel nodded, everything got heated from there on.

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke to a mass of tangled sheets, discarded clothes thrown across the room, and Rachel Berry's slightly sweaty body cuddled close to her own. Quinn reached for her phone, checking the time. It was 9:30 at night, and she had left for Rachel's at 10 in the morning. Quinn couldn't deny that it kind of hurt knowing her mom didn't even realize that she was gone.<p>

Instead, Quinn rolled back over and cuddled with Rachel. She couldn't help playback their heated love making session in her mind. It was so passionate, so _perfect._ It was better than losing her virginity to Puck. Rachel was more gentle, softer, cuter. Quinn loved every minute of it. Quinn shifted her attention over to Rachel, staring at the girl while she slept. She was so beautiful. This day, was _the best day of Quinn's life._ Nothing could possibly ruin it. Quinn cuddled with her lover, and fell back into a peaceful slumber, where she dreamed of Rachel.

_Life was perfect._

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!I tried hard making it longer than usual :3  
>I'm going to apologize for the unexpected sex scene, It's rated T, but It wasn't too graphic so whatever.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahh thanks for all the reviews! It makes my day :']

Chapter 5.~ 'Rolling in the Deep/ Someone Like You'

Quinn woke up the next morning, to an empty bed in an unfamiliar room. Then everything came crashing back down to Earth. That's right, she was in _Rachel's_ room. But where had Rachel gone off to? It 9 am. But Rachel was an early riser.  
>Quinn put her clothes back on, and made her way downstairs, into the kitchen. But she couldn't find Rachel anywhere.<p>

"Rachel? Rachel where are you?" Quinn called out, her voice starting to quiver. What if someone had abducted Rachel while she was asleep? What if Rachel was somewhere, alone and hurt? Quinn checked her phone ; No new messages,calls, or voicemails. Maybe Quinn should focus on the positive side of things. Maybe Rachel had this big surprise for her? Rachel was full of surprises lately. Quinn shrugged, and sat down in the living room, waiting for Rachel.

About 15 minutes later, the front door unlocked, and Rachel walked in. Quinn stood up, grinning at Rachel, but the smile soon faded as she took in Rachel's grim facial expression. The small vein on Rachel's temple was pulsating ever so slightly, and Rachel closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. _What had happened that made Rachel so pissed?_

"Why are you still here?" Rachel asked gravely.

"Y-You left me...I didn't know where I should go."

"Anywhere but here seems nice."

"What's wrong?"

"When you woke up and saw me gone, I expected you to leave too."

"What did I do wrong?" Quinn begged. Whatever she had done to hurt Rachel, she would do everything in her power to fix it.

"Everything, just every fucking thing."

"I'm so-"

"Save your apologies, Quinn. I don't want to hear them. And to think that I thought that you had actually changed. I'm so _stupid."_

"You're _far from stupid. _I have changed, and you know it. I lov-"

"D-Don't say it."

"Why _not?"_

"Because, I don't want you to be hurt when I don't say it back. "

Quinn was pretty sure she could hear her heart breaking. Rachel had made it swell with so much love, just to puncture it with with her piercing words. If anyone one was stupid, It was Quinn. She should've known that everything was too good to be true. That nothing could ever be perfect in her life. Perfection for Quinn Fabray was a cliche. Tears welled up in Quinn's bright hazel eyes, making them grow dull. Rachel had taken their light away just as quickly as she had given it. Quinn willed herself not to cry, not to cry in front of Rachel. No. She wouldn't give her that kind of satisfaction. Nobody made Quinn Fabray cry, or they would absolutely pay for it. She was her own worst enemy, and nobody else. Rage coursed her veins, a fire igniting in her heart.

"Lets get one thing straight here Rachel. My heart, is not a toy. It's not something you can manipulate or play with. You don't deserve it, to be honest. Second of all, I'm not your booty call. You can't tell me that you love me, make love to me, and then kick me to the curb. I control this game, not you. Lastly-"

Rachel's face changed emotions briefly, as if she was actually processing what Quinn had said. But it was _brief._ Her brown, now black eyes, grew colder. "Get. Out." Rachel said through her teeth.

"I wasn't finis-"

_**"**__**GET OUT!**_**_" _**Rachel roared.

Quinn was shocked at the volume and tone of Rachel's voice. It stabbed her in the chest once again. Her defeated hazel eyes gazed imploringly into Rachel's dark ones, as if she were trying to pull out a sliver of hope.  
>There wasn't any.<br>Quinn felt tears welling up once again, and quickly ran out of the house. She couldn't let Rachel see her cry. Quinn Fabray had too much pride for that. If Rachel took her heart, so be it. But her dignity too? Not a chance.  
>Quinn ran to her car, throwing herself into the driver's seat and letting the sobs begin. Quinn cried outside of Rachel's house for what seemed like <em>hours<em>. She felt the aching cold creeping through her body again, not even bothering to hold on to what little warmth that was left. Maybe it was a sign, that Quinn was meant to be cold, bitter, and alone for the rest of her life.

Right now, it sounded like heaven.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went by like a blur. Everyday was the same. Everyday, Quinn was still indifferent when it came to life. She spent most of her day crying, then the rest of it just being numb. She tried everything to rid the pain, smoking, drinking, pills. They didn't do any good. And self harm was out of the question. Quinn may have been clinically depressed, but she still knew that she was beautiful.<br>The only other time when she felt this hurt was when she gave her beautiful daughter, Beth, up for adoption. It was the worst day of her life. Or so she thought. Maybe that was just a preparation of what was to come.

Quinn was dreading going back to school, having to face Rachel every day. She figured that Rachel had gotten back with Finn as soon as Quinn left. She bet they had laughed all about it, that Quinn was their little inside joke. It made Quinn sick to her stomach on a daily basis. Why, oh _why_, did Rachel have such a hold on Quinn? No matter how hard Quinn tried, she couldn't bring herself to hate Rachel. So eventually, she gave up. It was a waste of time thinking about someone all day while they didn't even acknowledge your existence.

* * *

><p>All too soon, the day Quinn was dreading the most finally arrived.<br>_They first day of her senior year.  
><em>Quinn wasn't dressing to impress, and she wasn't in her standard Cheerio's uniform. She hadn't even bothered trying out, despite Santana and Brittany's frequent texts. Quinn's just heart wasn't into it anymore. Her heart wasn't into anything anymore, since Rachel had stole it, and crushed it to microscopic pieces.  
>Quinn just dressed in her simple black dress, with the lacy arms and a pair of black booties. It was her standard funeral dress, and going to this bloody school would probably even worse than her funeral.<p>

"You look like Death. What the hell happened to you , Q?" Santana asked, eying over Quinn disapprovingly.

"Nothing, I just feel like death too. That's all."

That statement surely shut Santana up. It didn't even bother Quin. Santana could think whatever she wanted to, and Quinn couldn't have possibly cared even less. What surprised Quinn the most, was when Santana pulled her into a hug. Not just a hug, but a bear hug. Santana was usually a cold hearted, emotionless bitch. Usually, Quinn would've sobbed into Santana's shoulder, until she sobbed every single feeling in her body away. But not today. Quinn simply stood there, like a pole. Stiff, cold, and unmoving. Santana just hugged harder, as if she were trying to hug some happiness into her. The homeroom bell rang, and unfortunately, Santana wasn't in the same homeroom. Quinn would have to face Rachel all alone, on her first day.

Quinn walked into the classroom with her head held high, a mysterious expression on her face. It made her unreadable. Rachel was in a seat in the far left corner, her eyes following everyone else's, landing on Quinn. Quinn merely stared at her, her teeth grinding together roughly. She watched as Rachel's, no not just Rachel, _everyone's_, faces contorted with fear. Fear of the old Quinn Fabray coming back. They were afraid of a final reign of terror. But Quinn wasn't going to give them that. She didn't have the time nor the energy to bother people for "fun." After what seemed like _hours_, Quinn tore her eyes from Rachel's and sat in the very last seat in the very last row.

This year was going to be _hell._

* * *

><p>After school that day, Quinn showed up to glee club. She didn't expect herself to, but yet, she found herself there. The room was empty, thank God. The last person she wanted to see was-<p>

"Speak of the devil." Quinn muttered to herself as Rachel walked in.

"Quinn, just hear-"

"You're done telling me what to do."

"What? I have-"

"Amnesia is quite the bitch, eh?"

"Quinn, I'm just trying to ap-"

"You can take those apologies and shove them up your a-butt. Yeah, I mean butt...nope I mean ass."

Rachel looked horrified at Quinn, as if she had just told her that she was a Nazi and that show was out to kill her. Quinn simply pouted, crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a teasing eyebrow. This conversation was over, Quinn wasn't in the mood for hearing any of Rachel's dramatic, lame-ass apologies. The damage was done.

You never really can fix a heart.

A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I feel like I haven't updated in a lifetime. Sorry it took such a long time. Sorry for throwing a depressing chapter at you after Faberry lovin'. But it was rather inevitable.  
>I'm kind of at a brainfart when it comes to the content of the chapter after the next. If you all could be so kind, please leave suggestions by reviewing. It takes 2 minutes, and it makes a little girl (me)'s day. Seriously, I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you guys how much I love you for being so awesome.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys,

I just like wrote this long ass (excuse my french) chapter, and POOF asked me to sign in. So goodbye extremely importantly awesome mega good chapter. I'm like extremely frustrated and sad now. So It might be a few days until I gather enough emotion to write a decent chapter for this, but this isn't the end, trust me!

Thanks for being amazing fans.

A/N Update 12/5/11: Sorry guys, for not writing for a bit. I just got like super frustrated and busy and such. But I'm going to try finishing up this chapter. Okay? Okay. Thanks for being so completely patient with me, I'll try not to let you down.

* * *

><p>Quinn was surprised to find herself on Noah Puckerman's doorstep one day. What brought her there? Who knew. Why she wasn't standing on Brittany's or Santana's? Who knew. Quinn didn't know anything anymore. She wasn't HBIC. She wasn't in control of her life. Rachel was. Rachel held Quinn's entire world in her tiny little hands, and she knew that. Everyone with two eyes and common sense knew that. Yet, only Rachel, Quinn, and Finn knew that. Peculiar how things worked out.<p>

"Quinn, hey." Noah said coolly. He wasn't really sure of _what_ to say. He wasn't really expecting to see Quinn. Or anyone for that matter. Quinn hadn't gotten close to anyone this year. It was supposed to be _their _year. No, not just the two of them. Everyone's year. It was their last chance to finally get it right.

"Can I come in? I just really need someone to talk to right now."

* * *

><p>After Quinn told Puck about the whole Rachel situation , Puck was beyond livid. He knew what it felt like, giving someone the world for them to just, kick you aside. Heartbreak hurt way more than physical pain. Sometimes, you can't fix a broken heart.<p>

Quinn was grateful that Puck had taken her in, let her underneath his wings. Maybe he was her guardian angel. Psh, Puck? As an angel? Fat chance. But he was the only one she's let underneath her skin. For the first time in months, Quinn didn't feel any regrets. She didn't feel the need to apologize. If anyone was in owe of an apology, it was Quinn.

"I don't know how, how I can ever repay you, Noah."

"First of all, call me Puck. Only Jewish American Princess calls me Noah. Second of all, I didn't even do anything."

"Didn't do anything? You've done like, I don't know. Everything."

Quinn felt this, _gratitude_, that she had never felt for someone else before. Nobody, not even her own two parents, had ever been this nice to her. Everyone just pissed on Quinn. Nobody ever put her first, took time to listen to her problems. Quinn was forced to grow up as a kid, she was used to it. But it was a breath of fresh air, to feel it reciprocated.

Maybe Quinn was falling for Puck.

No, regardless, Rachel would still always have Quinn's heart.

Before Quinn even realized what she was doing, her lips were on Puck's. Searching for something. _An__ything._ Answers, emotion, love. It wasn't the same, it just wasn't the same as kissing Rachel though.  
>Rachel smelled better. Her lips were softer, more gentle. The way Rachel cupped Quinn's face in her hand. Rachel's hands were smaller. She was usual, perfect. No. Rachel wasn't perfect.<br>She was Rachel Berry, which was indescribable.  
>Puck's lips were more demanding, controlling. They were trying to be in control of Quinn's. It was a power battle between them. His hands were larger, and rough from sports. Puck smelled like Old Spice and sweat. Not pears and sweat peas like Rachel.<br>It was all too different. Quinn was looking for home, but now she was just even more lost than before.

Quinn pulled away, her hazel eyes wide with shock. She couldn't stop the nervous tears, threatening to ruin her makeup. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"I'm, I'm sorry Puck. I just, I lost control."

"It's okay Babe, it's okay." Puck said, pulling Quinn into a hug. The blonde was bawling her eyes out, she was so broken inside. How could Rachel do this to her? More importantly, how did someone so _tiny_ have such a vice on someone's entire being? Rachel Berry was definitely full of wonders. Puck knew that Rachel, the Rachel _he_ knew, saw Quinn crying. Quinn cried when teachers called on her in class. She cried at lunch. She cried doing the thing she loved most, _reading_. The floodgates just wouldn't close. And when Quinn wasn't crying, she was crying on the inside. Her deep hazel eyes turned murky and grey, begging , _pleading_ for someone to save her. Rachel needed to be the hero that she _used_ to be, and saved the girl who would give the entire world or her.

It was time for Puck to use some of the good ol' 'Puckerman Persuasion.'

* * *

><p>"Rachel, what the hell are you doing?" Puck said, when he saw Rachel. He was beyond furious. Obviously, he couldn't be too aggressive with the girl. His mother raised him better than that.<p>

"Noah, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Puck said through gritted teeth.

Okay, maybe he couldn't help being aggressive.  
>Rachel deserved it.<p>

"Noah, if you're going to bother me about Quinn, save it. I have bigger things to tend to."

"Like what Rachel? You see the girl, she's dying inside. But you're above her, right? Rachel Berry is made for bigger things, right? Obviously, Finn's dick is so deep down your throat, it's affecting your brain."

Rachel stood in the middle of the hallway, utterly shocked. For the first time in her entire life, she was speechless. How _dare_ he say something so vile to her? Who did he think he was?  
>Rachel pushed Puck up against the lockers with all the power she could muster. She heard his body slam into the metal, and she slapped him across the face. Hard.<p>

"Did you not fucking hear that someone's finally been arrested because of my assault? Do you not fucking realize that I have other priorities other than Quinn? She's a big girl, she can handle herself. So don't come telling me what to do, when I already know, okay?"

Rachel was talking too much. She was talking too much about the wrong things.

"Congrats. Someone was arrested. What the hell do you want? An Oscar for best played bitch that ever walked the McKinley hallways? Well kudos to you, Rachel."

"It's Mercedes, Noah. It was Mercedes."

Wait, what?

"It, It couldn't have been."

"Well, you better believe it."

"Look, I know you and Mercedes have had your share of disagreements in the past. But do you really think that she's out to get you Rach? Mercedes was raised better than that."

"Noah, she doesn't have an alibi, and there's evidence! Evidence for god's sake! They found the knife, and she was nowhere to be seen the night of my assault! She's just jealous of my talent. It fucking sucks to know that she'd kill me for it though."

* * *

><p>Puck made his way to the Lima Correctional Detention Facility for Girls center after school. He needed to talk to Mercedes. He needed answers. Now.<p>

"Uh, Hi, can I talk to Mercedes Jones? It's kind of an emergency."

"Name?"

"Puckerman. Noah Puckerman."

"Didn't you go the boy's facility a while back?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter."

"Right. Well alright then." The gaunt woman shrugged, and murmured to the bodyguard standing beside her. "Miss Jone's will be right with you. Just take a seat by the window."

Mercedes looked awful. The diva had let herself go. Her weave was a mess, her nose ring looked out of place on her dry skin. She had dark circles under her eyes. And to be frank, orange was most definitely not her colour.

"Look, Puck. If you're here to bitch at me, thanks to Rachel, you can leave now. I'm not in the mood."

"No, I know that you didn't do it. Someone framed you. I just want to know what happened."

"Thank the lord, someone finally believes me. The only other person who does is Quinn, she just left. Wait, when did you get so smart, Puck?"

"It doesn't matter. Just talk."

"Hold up, okay? So, me and Rachel got into this fight. She got the lead in the musical, when I deserved it. So obviously, I got pissed. And then Finn and the police showed up at my doorstep friday night. It was hell ; They searched my entire house. They questioned my mom. I remember her saying something about her best carving knife was missing, but that didn't matter to me. Well the cops looked into one of my pocketbooks, and there it was. They bagged it, and sent it to the lab. Then they-"

"Sum it up, 'Cedes."

"You asked for a story, you're going to get one. Anyways, they cuffed me and took me to the station. The knife had my DNA and Rachel's blood on it. They questioned me, and I didn't have an alibi. I wasn't home that night, I was at the Library. It doesn't even make sense, though. I wouldn't try to rape Rachel! I don't roll that way. Now, I'm pissed. The police will do anything to protect their little superstar. Even if it takes picking on the two minority students at McKinley. It's Bull-."

"Thanks Mercedes. I gotta go."

"Where are y-"

"I'll get you out of her babe, I promise."

And Puck ran. He ran all the way to Quinn's doorstep.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, can we go somewhere, you know, private? I think I have something you wanna hear."<p>

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took forever to update. I was gradually working on this.  
>I didn't even plan focusing so much on Puck. But It'll all work out eventually :]<p> 


End file.
